


Sleep, I'm Here

by dee-light (DraloreShimare)



Series: Sherlock Fanfiction Illustrations [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, Fanfiction Illustration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/dee-light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock sleeping on John, as John combs his hand through Sherlock's hair.</p><p>An illustration for Lotherington's, "Back Where You Started From."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep, I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotherington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotherington/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Back Where You Started From](https://archiveofourown.org/works/350728) by [lotherington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotherington/pseuds/lotherington). 



> ‘Don’t leave,’ Sherlock said, his voice small and lost. ‘Don’t ever leave.’
> 
> John shifted onto his other side to face Sherlock, wincing at the sharp flash of pain in his shoulder. He pressed his thin lips to Sherlock’s fuller ones, coaxing them open with his tongue. He scratched gently with his fingertips at Sherlock’s scalp. They kissed for several long minutes, until they broke apart, gasping.
> 
> ‘I couldn’t,’ John said, quiet and calm and steady as ever, his hand resting over where Sherlock’s heart beat under the skin of his chest. ‘I couldn’t ever leave you.’
> 
> Nodding, Sherlock shifted down the bed and rested his head on John’s stomach, wiping away the bit of John’s release they’d missed with the sheet earlier. He sighed when John’s shaking left hand threaded in his curls. ‘John,’ Sherlock murmured, eyes drifting shut.
> 
> ‘Sleep,’ John whispered. ‘I’m here.’
> 
> The clock downstairs struck for quarter past the hour and somewhere far away, bombs fell.

[](http://imgur.com/stt0cX4)

**Author's Note:**

> On [my tumblr](http://hobbitystmarymorstan.tumblr.com/post/26683923625/sleep-im-here-by-draloreshimare-from).


End file.
